1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-feeding devices with reservoirs such as those used in drip irrigation units for watering plants and the like, especially drip irrigation units where a reservoir serves to provide water to plants in a controlled manner.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Plants require water in limited, but significant, amounts in order to thrive. To ensure a constant supply of water, a reservoir can be provided from which a plant can draw its water. Reservoirs can supply plants water for many days, weeks, even months. In proportion to their holding capacity, reservoirs need only be filled on an intermittent basis. However, reservoirs can have some drawbacks. When too much water is available for the plant, the roots may rot or the plant may become more susceptible to disease or other injury. When too little water is present, the plant will dry up and die.
There has been a consistent need to provide plants with water from reservoirs in appropriate amounts best for the plants. Wicks have previously been used in conjunction with water reservoirs to limit the flow of water to a plant so that the plant is not flooded. By means of capillary action which carries the water along an otherwise dry wick, and/or by siphon action which allows water to flow from a higher location to a lower location, wicks can carry water from a reservoir to a plant, but prevent the free flow of water from the reservoir to the plant. The plant is not then flooded by the reservoir and at least a portion of the plant remains somewhat moist and the plant can survive by extracting water from the soil near and around the wick.
The total volume of water that can be delivered by a wick is determined by the size of the reservoir in which one end of the wick is immersed. The rate at which water is delivered by the wick is determined by the size, length, carrying capacity, and other characteristics specific to the wick itself.
Previous solutions to liquid distribution problems, including those addressing plant irrigation, have used wicks and reservoirs to provide plants water. However, in addressing this problem, the prior art solutions achieved results that were either too simple or overly complex. Providing a self-regulating reservoir to provide wicks with a constant supply of water in an easy to use manner has previously not been well-achieved by the prior art.